Making Oreos
by hikeeb
Summary: Edward and Sydney are making her favorite childhood treat.


I'm fascinated watching Edward's fingers hold the whisk as he expertly melts the chocolate over the double boiler.

"Is this right, Sydney?"

"Exactly, you'd never guess that you were a novice."

"That is because you are such an excellent instructor." He smiles with that charming innocence that makes my heart flutter every time.

"I'm sure it's because you are so elegant with everything that you do, from horse riding to playing the violin. That whisk must feel natural in your hand."

"Hmm, maybe so, but only because you placed it there."

How he always can say such things without hesitation still catches me off-guard, but I peer at the chocolate to hide how flustered I am.

"That looks perfect! While it cools a little, we'll start making the rest of the dough."

I melt the butter over low heat and Edward first whisks in the sugar. Still mesmerized by his fingers, I accidentally spill a little chocolate on his hand while drizzling it in along with the vanilla as he whisked.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!"

He just swaps to his left hand and keeps whisking without missing a beat. "Sydney, I seem to find myself preoccupied, could you please help me remove the chocolate from my right hand?"

As I start to move towards the towels, he calls me back and as I turn back I find his finger directly in front of my mouth.

"Edward!"

"My beautiful moon fairy, would you please indulge me with my deepest desire?"

I cannot say no to anything he asks in that tone, and tentatively lick the chocolate off his long finger. He shudders a little and I find myself growing warm in reaction.

I turn away in embarrassment as he chuckles a little in amusement. "I love all of your expressions, my dearest Sydney."

I blush even deeper and try to distract myself by saying, "Let's get the flour mixture ready now."

We combine all the dry ingredients and start adding it to the chocolate mixture. Edward furrows his brow a little and says, "It seems like it is getting a little difficult to stir, did I make an error?"

I check the recipe and say, "Oh, it says that it gets thick and that it's easier to mix with your hands!"

We look at each other and giggle as we both put our hands in the bowl after we pour the rest of the flour mixture. I know that I am not imagining that he is going out of his way to touch my finger because of the slight curve at the corner of his mouth.

As we let the dough set-up, we wash off our hands. Suddenly he leans over me and traces his finger over my cheek. "Darling, you got a little flour here." He blows it off his finger and I feel his breath gently pass over my skin.

"Didn't you just blow it right back on me?"

"Oh dear, I guess that was ill advised. I will have to make another attempt until I can perform the service properly."

We banter back and forth and Edward makes us some rose tea to enjoy during the wait. We don't often get days with this much unscheduled time, so enjoy the leisurely pace.

We cut the dough into circles and bake. While baking, we make the vanilla filling. Edward looks a little confused, "How does this frosting combine with the cookies that we are already baking? I thought both sides were chocolate."

"This is the good stuff in the middle, Edward. I keep forgetting that you never had Oreos growing up. The chocolate cookies go on the outside and the frosting in between."

He looks so serious contemplating the structure of an Oreo that I can't help giggling a little.

When he looks up at me in surprise, I reply, "It's just that it is a kid's dessert and you are taking the whole thing so serious."

"Sydney, everything about you is precious, even your favorite cookie from childhood. It is my earnest wish to experience everything with you by my side and enjoy every moment to the fullest."

As I blush, I hear the timer for the cookies. "Oh! It's time to assemble!"

I put the cookies on the cooling rack and set up the work space with the frosting and the cookie tin.

Once the cookies are slightly warm to the touch, we begin assembling side-by-side. Edward's movements are so fluid, so mesmerizing, that he ends up making more than I do in my distraction. Unsurprisingly, his are far more beautiful.

"Well, time to sample our handiwork." I reach for the ugliest one of my batch but he takes it gently from my fingers.

"I want to sample one that has been made with all of your love and feelings." He places one of his own in my hand instead.

We bite into them together and his eyes light up. "This is excellent, Sydney! The blend of chocolate and subtle sweetness is superb. You had such a discerning palate as a young child."

I laugh, "Thank you for the undeserved compliment, Edward. This is a modified version from a restaurant in Boston. The real version is far too sweet for your tastes. Next time we could even add other flavors in the frosting, such as rose or mint, or even raspberry like the macaroons we enjoy."

"Hmm, I think that I would like to spend many more days sampling different flavors of Oreos with you, my darling Sydney. Right now, perhaps, I would like to indulge in enjoying your company."

As he kisses me, I taste the flavors of the Oreo mingling with our love and sigh as the two great loves of my childhood and current life intermingle.


End file.
